


WAR OMENS

by mimuranda



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Heavy Angst
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimuranda/pseuds/mimuranda
Summary: Alors que tout semble se passer pour le mieux, l’Armageddon déjà à moitié oublié, Crowley se fait surprendre dans la boutique d’Aziraphale par Gabriel, qui n’éprouve à son égard que mépris, dégout et une insassiable soif de vengeance. Et les choses virent très vite au cauchemard...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	WAR OMENS

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction est une adaption de la bd de@aoraiju sur Instagram, que je vous recommande vivement d’aller mater, car elle est intense et bleuffante, et je suis verte de jalousie lorsque je vois le dessin. Bien entendu, je rajoute quelques éléments car c’est romancé, mais l’essence et surtout le script reste le même. 
> 
> Je vous invite aussi à aller lire mon autre histoire sur Good Omens en anglais si vous le souhaitez (“Dragon Berserk”, 5 chapitres sont déjà publiés) et bien sûr vous pouvez aller faire un tour sur mon insta aussi @girl_with_a_pencil__ ça me ferai vachement plaisir. 
> 
> En tout cas, bonne lecture!!!
> 
> THIS FANFIC IS IN FRENCH, BUT IT IS APPRECIATED ENOUGH, MAYBE IT'LL BE TRANSLATED INTO ENGLISH!

Crowley attendait patiemment le retour d’Aziraphale.

Il se promenait dans la librarie du blond, tout en caréssant des doigts quelques un des livres de l’étagère la plus proche. 

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Malgrès l’absence de son ami - temporaire, tout soit dit au passage - il aimait être là, car il se sentait à l’aise. Tout dans cet endroit lui rapellait son ange. 

C’était un endroit chaleureux et acceuillant, ça sentait drôlement bon - le parfum du blond, une légère touche de lavende et de romarin - et en un mot, il se sentait chez lui. 

Il aimait son appartement, bien entendu, ça lui resemblait, élégant, sobre et épuré, mais il s’y sentait un peu seul. D’ailleurs, c’était simple, depuis qu’ils avaient réussit à déjouer les plans de l’Apocalypse, il passaient leur temps ensemble -c’est à dire, plus que d’habitude - et c’était presque toujours dans la vieille boutique qu’ils se retrouvaient. 

Comme avant quoi. Sauf...

Sauf que rien n’était comme avant,en fait.

Crowley senti une chaleur aux joues et il passa vite fait la main à l’arrière de son cou. Il jetta un rapide coup d’oeuil vers la porte, pour s’assurer que l’ange n’était pas rentré, puis il carressa soucement le bout de tissu en tartan rouge qu’Aziraphale avait fait apparaître sur ses vêtements près de deux mois plutôt, alors qu’il ne savaient pas s’ils allaient survivre à leur exécutions. Alors qu’ils ne savaient pas s’ils allaient se revoir. 

Son coeur battait maintenant à toute allure dans sa cage thoracique, comme à chaque fois qu’il pensait à cet évenement, au moment où il avait cru, que peut-être il ne reverrai plus jamais son ange. Sa lumière. La raison même de son existence. 

Ses joues devaient maintenant être écarlate, au même temps qu’un mélange de peur, excitation, tristesse, joie faisaient la fête dans ses entrailles. Purée, ce corps humain et ses foutues réactions physiologiques! Et pourtant, il ne se décidait pas à les arrêter. Ça aurait pu être facile, un simple claquement de doigts, et plus de coeur qui batte en chamade, si fort que par moments, il sentait que ça pourrait lui traverser les côtes. 

Mais il ne ferrai pas ça, tout comme il n’avait pas fait disparaître le ruban en tartan rouge. Car ça lui rapellait qu’il n’était pas un simple démon, ça lui rappelait que même s’il était déchu, il avait un coeur. 

Un coeur qui battait d’un rythme irrégulier et parfois douloureux pour Aziraphale. 

Crowley soupira, en essayant de se calmer. Il déglutit. Oui, celà pouvait être douloureux, ça l’était la plupart du temps, mais au moins ça lui prouvait qu’il était capable d’aimer. 

Et ça, pour un démon, ce n’était pas rien. 

Ça chamboulait tout ce qu’il était , sa nature profonde. Tout ce qu’il était censé être , en tout cas. Il n’avait jamais apprécié particulièrement être un démon, ne s’était jamais vraiment senti un, mais agir différement c’était une chose, être amoureux d’un ange, aimer, c’en était une autre. 

Une moue tendre se dessina sur son visage, en repensant à son ange, à son visage doux, à ses formes généreuses, à ses cheuveux, son sourire. Il passa une main sur ses yeux. 

“Bon sang, Crowley, ressaisi-toi. Aziraphale ne peut pas te voir dans cet état”. 

Et c’était quoi, son état, au juste? Vulnérabilité? Authenticité? 

En fait, Crowley ne pouvait pas supporter l’idée que son ami connaisse sa faiblesse, mais d’autre part, il ne pensait plus qu’à ça. Depuis des semaines , il cherchait la façon de communiquer ses pensées et ses sentiments à Aziraphale, et ça, c’était la galère. Jamais il n’avait eu de tâche aussi difficile à accomplir. 

“Mais tu dois le faire” se dit-il. “C’est le moment ou jamais” . Ils étaient tranquiles. En fait, depuis qu’ils étaient rentrés de leur exécutions ratées, on les avait laissé enfin souffler, et, n’ayant plus à cacher leur liason, ils pouvaient se voir sans soucis, en tout moment, à toute heure, et pour faire n’importe quoi. Ce n’était plus dans le contexte d’une mission, en détournant l’attention de leurs chefs respectifs ou par plaisir, mais toujours sur leurs gardes.

Ils étaient enfin libres. Et justement, c’était là, que les choses avaient sensiblement changé. Des regards timides, un rapprochement subtil, un touché - par la toute puissante, ils s’étaient touchés! pour de vrai, pas par besoin, maintes fois - par là, un sourire par ci. 

Rien ne pouvait rendre le démon roux plus heureux; et cependant c’était si frustrant. 

La présence d’Aziraphale était enivrante, intoxicante même. Après des centaines, des milliers d’années à le désirer, il savait, il le savait, vraiment, que ça devrait suffire. Et pourtant... l’envie et la luxure qui parcourraient chacun de ses nerfs croissaient de plus en plus. C’était une brûlure qui le traversait à chaque fois qu’il voyait, qu’il entendait son ami, et voilà que maintenant son corps réagissait alors qu’il ne faisait que songer à son ange. 

Et si seulement ça n’avait été que de la luxure...

Tout serait beaucoup plus simple. 

“C’est pourquoi tu DOIS le lui-dire” dicta sa conscience. “T’as passé beaucoup trop de temps à nier la réalité, à penser que ce n'était qu' un tour de ton esprit détraqué, un coup tordu de l’enfer, puis une simple question de désir malsain . Et à cause de ça, t’as failli le perdre” lui rapella sa voix intérieure sans pitié. 

Il ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes, car c’était vrai. 

Mais, Dieu merci, ils avaient une deuxième chance. Ils avaient passé des semaines merveilleuses, des semaines qui leur avaient permi de se relaxer, de renforcer leur amitié, d' en profiter vraiment, de se permettre de penser au futur sans peur. De rêver à un avenir brillant.

Et que pouvait-il vraiment espérer de plus que passer l’éternité comme il l’entendait avec Aziraphale??

À cette idée, ses mains se mettaient à trembler toutes seules d’excitation, et l’anticipation et la joie risquaient de le faire étouffer. 

Putain, ce qu’il manquait de contrôle. Cette histoie de sentiments, ce n’était vraiment pas son truc. Aziraphale était bien plus doué que lui pour ça. 

“Calme-toi, tout ira bien” se dit-il. 

Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr, et la seule idée d’être rejetté par Zira le faisait paniquer. Mais il était prêt à courir le risque. Et puis, tout indiquait que Aziraphale aussi éprouvait des sentiments pour lui, n'est-ce-pas?

Il remua la tête, il ne devait pas laisser que ses insécurités le détournent de son objectif. Et puis, au moins, il s’avait maintenant qu’ils resteraient toujours amis. Ça l’annéantirait, mais au moins, l’ange serait encore dans sa vie, et ça, ça lui suffirait. 

Il entendit la porte s’ouvrir, et un sourire se désssina sur son visage. Aziraphale était rentré plus trop que prévu, il avait sans doute vite trouvé les livres qu’il cherchait. Il s’apprétait à aller à sa rencontre, quand il entendit la voix. 

Une voix qui n’était pas celle d’Arizaphale. Il se retourna alors que la porte s’ouvrait sur des yeux violets qu’il connaissait bien, des yeux qu’il détestait. 

“Merde”

\- Salut Aziraphale - commença Gabriel - J’ai besoin de te parler sur...-il ne finit pas sa phrase. Crowley fit une grimace qui exprimait très bien son inconformité. Il se fit un silence pesant. Les yeux violets de Gabriel était devenus aussi assérés que ceux d’un aigle, une lueur étrange brillait au fond de ses pupiles. 

Le tension était à son maximum. 

Sentant ses nerfs se crisper, Crowley fit le seul truc qu’il pouvait faire. 

\- Hey Gabe - salua-t-il. Intérieurement, il voulait hurler. 

“Merde, merde, merde, merde, meeeeerdeee”

“Putain de démon!”- s’écria alors Gabriel - “CRÈVE!”

Et merde.


End file.
